peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Anima Kids
Anima Kids is a semi-global digital television channel for children ages 5-13 that was officially launched in 1989. Evolution Launch In late 1987, a kids’ television channel was proposed by the Anima Broadcasting System’s then-CEO, Paul Rabbit. He said that the new channel would ‘give a good impression on how the kids have been demanding for permission to watch television’. Test transmissions were carried out under the codename ‘Project Kiss’ from 1988 to a day before the channel officially launched in its full on-air timing in 1989. The under-testing channel had various analog television frequencies, until the finalization of Anima Kids’ analog television frequency was decided. It was decided that the Anima Kids channel would be available on VHF/UHF channel 8 and Cable channel 7. After a series of test transmissions, the late Anima Kids continuity announcer Poppy Sheep announced the official launch of the channel at 6.30am GMT on the 21st of May 1989: ”Good morning and welcome to a brand new television channel. It’s half past 6 on May the 21st, and this is Anima Kids, broadcasting on the national transmitters of the Anima Broadcasting System. Highlights of your first week on Anima Kids will be shown after this announcement, and now, it’s breakfast time!” The next announcement was made after the Paul Rabbit song ‘Get Set For Television’ played its intro; it was as follows: ”Looking at the first 7 days of this channel, we’ll be regularly broadcasting from 6.30am to 2.30am the next day, and we’ll continue that for many years, but now for the morning programs!” After the above announcement, a list of programs for that morning became in vision, with the aforementioned song playing in the background. The first program listed there was ‘Care Bears’, with ‘Pingu’ following up next. Variants *Anima Kids HD (an HD simulcast variant of Anima Kids that is currently available only on satellite) *Anima Kids +1 (a timeshift variant of Anima Kids whose schedule is one day ahead of the mainstream Anima Kids channel and is currently available only on Astra 2B satellite) *Anima Kids CST (a variant of the network that broadcasts in CST and is only available on Miracle-Pig (STH223's fanon only), OMNI+ and Soundish) Programs * denotes that the program has at least one season that is stretched. Current * Adventure Time (2010-present) * Spongebob Squarepants (1999-present) * Peepa Pige (2015-present) * Peppa Pig (2004-present) * The Amazing World of Gumball (2011-present) * Mrs. Bee Toons (June 1, 2018-present) * Red Phatom Toons Reboot (2011-present) * The Loud House (2017-present) * Aggretsuko (2018-present) * The Only Way Is Essex (2011-present) * The Fivetown (June 9th, 2018-present) * Your Lie In April (May 6, 2018-present) * Victorious (May 23, 2018-present) * Peppo Pud (TV Series) (July 2, 2018-present) * Natsume’s Book Of Friends (June 4, 2018-present) * Supergirl (2015-present) * The Defenders (April 28, 2018-present) * ReLIFE (December 30, 2017-present) * Anima Lunchtime Newsround (2000-present) * Citrus (June 20, 2018-present) * I'll Kick Your Butt (July 30, 2018-present) * The Disastrous Life Of Saiki K. (1 July 2018-present) * Summer Camp Island (began July 7, 2018; will end on August 31, 2018) * Rec (July 3, 2018-present) * Cupcake Wars (2010-present) * EastEnders (1989-present) * Coronation Street (1989-present) * Emmerdale (1989-present) * Boris e Rufus (2018-present) * Teen Titans Go! (2016-present) * Neo Ranga (2018-present) * America's Got Talent (2006-present) * American Idol (2002-present) * Penn & Teller: Fool Us (2015-present) * The Flash (2017-present) * Mysticons (2018-present) * The Real Housewives of Atlanta (2018-present) * The Brady Bunch (2016-present) * The Bletchley Circle: San Francisco (2018-present) * Ninja Warrior UK (2018-present) * Love Island: Australia (2018-present) * Mech-X4 (2018-present) * Fairy Tail (2009-present) * Attack on Titan (2013-present) * Dragon Ball Super (2015-present) * Boruto: Naturo Next Generations (2017-present) * Keeping Up with the Kardashians (2007-present) * Overlord (2015-present) * LazyTown (2005-present) Former Shows * Regular Show (2010-2017/2018) * South Park (1997-2016/2016) * Little Einsteins (2005-2009/2010) * Monica's Gang (1989-2016/2018 - still rerunning in HD) * Care Bears (1989-1996/1996) * Strictly Come Dancing (2012-17 - this program was removed from the Anima Kids lineup to help it focus more on kids’ cartoons) * The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005/2005-2006) * Henry the Wizard: The Animated Series (1990-1996/1996-2000) * Tokyo Ghoul (end-2016-17 - this program was removed from the Anima Kids lineup to help it focus more on kids’ cartoons) * Pingu (1989-1996/1996-1997) * Doctor Who (2011-17 - this program was removed from the Anima Kids lineup to help it focus more on kids’ cartoons) * Cow and Chicken (1997-1999/1999) * Steve's Adventures (1992-1994/1994-2008) * Red Phatom Toons (1991-????/????-2010) * Maison Ikkoku (1991-93) * Sailor Moon (1994-97) * Diabolik Lovers (2014-15/2016-17) * Two Pints Of Ale and a Packet Of Crisps (2001-16) * Don’t Tell The Bride (2014-15) Cancelled/Banned Shows * South Park (2016-present) * Peepa Pige (2014-2015) * Dragon Ball Z (1998-present) * Riverdale (January 3, 2018-present, for kids watching this) * Game Of Thrones (2011-present - this program was removed from the Anima Kids lineup due to stuff that viewers found as gory) Anima Kids Originals * House (2010-present) * Chloé and Friends (2013-present) Upcoming * Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (September 2018) * Polandball/Countryballs Toons (September 23rd 2018) * The Handmaid’s Tale (9 November 2018) * Yo-Kai Watch (1 October 2018) * Fredrick's Journey to the World (10 August 2019) Former/Cancelled but still airing * Veggietales (2005-2014/2014-present) * Dr. Epsilon (1996-2017/2017-present) * Super Why (2007-2016/2016-present) * Clarence (2014-2018/2018-present) Also on Anima-tion * Dr. Epsilon * Mrs. Bee Toons * Aggretsuko * The Amazing World of Gumball * Peppo Pud * I'll Kick Your Butt! * Sketchers * Adventure Time * Red Phatom Toons Reboot * Veggietales * Clarence * Steve's Adventures Reboot *Pingu* *Steve's Adventures* *Henry the Wizard* *Knights of the Zodiac* *Care Bears* International editions * Anima Kids United States - launched on February 14, 1990 at 19:30:01 USAT; based in Sillicon Valley, California, USA * Anima Kids Poland - launched on May 26, 1990 at 19:30:01 CEST; based in Warsaw, Poland * Anima Kids Australia - launched on January 1, 1993 at 00:01:00 AWST; based in Perth, Australia * Anima Kids Noobville - launched on February 19, 1995 at 18:25:03 ENST; based in Noobville, Noobian Union * Anima Kids Asia - launched on March 30, 1997 at 18:15:01 HKT; based in Hong Kong * Anima Kids New Zealand - launched on November 9, 1997 at 08:09:11 NZDT; based in Wellington, New Zealand * Anima Kids Emirates & Saudi Arabia - launched on March 2, 2002 at 11:01:07 GST; based in Dubai, UAE * Anima Kids Syria - launched on February 9, 2003 at 08:45:50 EET; based in Damascus, Syria * Anima Kids Canada - launched on October 15, 2006 at 19:17:11 EDT; based in Quebec City, Quebec, Canada * Anima Kids Ireland - launched on October 16, 2006 at 15:30:03 IST; based in Dublin, Republic of Ireland * Anima Kids Africa - launched on October 17, 2007 at 10:30:09 KYAT; based in Nairobi, Kenya * Anima Kids Russia - launched on April 15, 2015 at 18:00:01 MSK; based in Moscow, Russian Federation * Anima Kids France - launched on February 13, 2018 at 07:00:08 CET; based in Paris, France Sub-channels * Anima Jr. - launched on June 12, 2002 at 09:11:08 BST; based in Oxford, England, United Kingdom (some fanons)/Peppatown, Peppaland (some fanons) * Anima Kids Premiere - launched on October 15, 2006 at 18:55:34 BST; based in Oxford, England, United Kingdom; targeted at 8- to 11-year-olds * Anima Kids+ - launched on October 16, 2006 at 11:09:01 BST; based in Oxford, England, United Kingsom; targeted at females aged 5 to 13 Typeface The first typefaces used on the Anima Kids channel from its launch up to 1992 were Cantata One, Playfair, and Old Standard. In 1992, however, the widely-used typeface on Anima Kids changed to Century Gothic. It helped the Anima Broadcasting System move to digital technologies more, and was changed once more to the Abril Fatface typeface in 2006 to get ready for the move to digital television only. On October 25, 2012, two days after Anima Kids NI’s analog signal was switched off, the widely-used typeface on the channel became Futura PT, which marked the end of digital switchover in the UK. To mark the beginning of the New Constitution of the channel, it changed to the Source Sans typeface, and went well with the new logo that began its alpha, beta, gamma, and delta stages in 2015. On July 1, 2018, it was announced that the Source Sans typeface would be retained as its corporate and consumer typeface. When Anima Kids rebrands itself with a new logo on February 4, 2019, it is likely that the widely-used typeface on the channel will change to Calluna Sans. Trivia * Anima Kids had success when it first began airing programs. * Anima Kids’ broadcasting hours were originally from 6.30am to 2.30am the next day, with infomercials being aired outside those hours from 1995 onwards; this tradition ended on 8 August 2017 when 24/7 broadcasting was introduced to Anima Kids. * A digital on-screen graphic (DOG) was added to the top left corner of the screen first in 1996, then moved to the bottom right corner in 2003. * Subtitles were introduced to Anima Kids in 2006; however, the following changes have been made since the feature was incepted into this channel: ** As a result of the new constitution of Anima Kids, which has been effective since mid-2015, it removed the ‘Subtitles’ text from the top left of television screens at that time; plus, it started releasing a new logo, which would remain in its beta stage until March 1, 2016. ** In 2012, to incorporate the brand-new change in typeface used on Anima Kids, the typeface used on Anima Kids' subtitles was changed to Futura PT. * During their test transmissions, Anima Kids’ symbol was a sphere with one side being rainbow-colored; this was replaced by a new symbol for the channel’s launch - a cake - and the sphere symbol became scarcely used on Anima Kids before being discontinued entirely on December 1, 1989. ** Anima Kids’ symbol changed once more to a sun and moon on August 25, 1996; this went well with the 1996 logo. ** On January 5, 2006, the ‘sun-and-moon’ symbol was discontinued entirely on Anima Kids to be replaced by its logo, which has been the channel’s symbol since then. * As of September 3, 2018, three major changes were announced: *# Content not originally aired in 16:9 aspect ratio are now stretched to fill in the screen. *# Most animated series would be moved to weekend mornings, as most animated series air on Anima-tion. *# More popular shows began airing graveyard slot reruns (12:00am to 5:00am) Gallery Logo history ff0baf4fdabcacc5a0c4fac0ff3cb45e.png|1989-1992 b758475b6159efc30b8f2de089c48d0d.png|1992-1996 1bd00cc3863aacec868ddb0af5c7635a.png|1996-2003 ad54b6ac1eb723538f7efefabe882e85.png|2003-2016 d9fe04045b4f8476d85e7c986e281c51.png|2016-2018 24282644246baad4fe8c243f64b1845f.png|Easter logo (only used during March or April) d46a0252c0506acb82ece19b6ca733ee.png|Valentine logo (only used during February) 4CFCCB26-B67C-461B-8F5C-150DCF8F3408.png|2018 current Untitled68.png|Logo that is used during testing (since 2011) FEB42019AK.png|Logo that will begin transmissions on February 4, 2019 Screen bugs sketch-1525600324903.png|Peppa Pig screen bug IMG_20180511_151023.jpg|Spongebob screen bug IMG_20180512_124036.jpg|Adventure Time screen bug 27eb963c-da62-4853-9309-498c3cb8923b.png|Clarence Screen Bug (from 2014) d15431a8-74ee-4891-bd82-5a32b5a3301a.png|Dr. Epsilon Screen Bug (4:3) Anima Kids Work and Play screen bug.png|Screen bug of Peepa Pige in Work and Play 68203FD0-30FC-4FA0-9639-3EACEC108956.jpeg|The Loud House screen bug B5B9A3BF-44FB-4993-8BF0-F925C5A53E20.jpeg|Strictly Come Dancing screen bug from 2016 AE2AB0C3-D602-4623-BE4F-DB04E1A1718A.jpeg|Tokyo Ghoul screen bug with time in GMT (in this case, 17:50 - meaning 5.50pm) 3EE52B3E-6778-4184-AA77-D60E46E419B9.jpeg|Screen bug showing that Riverdale is coming up next with clock in GMT showing ‘15:11 GMT’ - the aforementioned clock has been in the bottom left of Anima Kids’ broadcasting since late 2016 6A9FBBEB-9663-4843-952A-659212AF8FDC.jpeg|Screen bug showing that Aggretsuko is coming up in 30 minutes. Note that the clock on the bottom left corner of the image says that the time in GMT is 10:30 BFB6BA96-21D8-47EE-8643-13E049585E93.jpeg|Screen bug showing that The Disastrous Life Of Saiki K. starts on July 1, 2018 11A6A577-2E83-42A2-A945-1EFF4EA80E04.png|Doctor Who screen bug 7D52127E-5E25-4142-9F9A-A6CD958DAEAB.jpeg|Screen bug taken from livestream in 2015 showing that Game Of Thrones would be leaving Anima Kids that year 33FF1CA1-77B0-4189-B85A-852FE61870F7.jpeg|Screen bug taken from the last Anima Kids closedown at 02:30 GMT on August 7, 2017, with the traditional ‘Goodnight from Anima Kids’ text in the center. 36044E0F-96A7-478B-A7F4-9E0EBA427B68.jpeg|Strictly Come Dancing screen bug from 2014 (the ‘Subtitles’ text from the top left corner of this screen bug was removed in mid-2015 due to the new look and feel of Anima Kids) 85ECE374-EFCD-4014-B77C-0FD70F267A3C.jpeg|South Park screen bug from 2006 (this was the first time the digital on-screen graphic was transparent and subtitles were made available on Anima Kids) 59F9B911-F5D0-4F0B-80A4-6170CAD4F1D8.jpeg|Screen bug of a typical program menu for Friday evenings on Anima Kids, c. 1991 A48B6799-D1C7-4711-8C98-23EF061F898D.jpeg|School’s Out! screen bug with rating information on top left corner 291AD107-01D6-43C0-A38C-1A972B032E14.jpeg|Screen bug of a typical menu for programs coming up, c. 2006-12 D48F649A-A00D-494A-A51E-93BDDF975DB9.jpeg|Screen bug of the last infomercial on Anima Kids, which aired a minute prior to the channel’s traditional breakfast-time sign-on on the 8th of August 2017 87941E8E-10D0-4605-9EE8-69BB04B0BF7A.jpeg|Peppa Pig screen bug, c. 2006 (note that subtitles were added as an option the same year) E7410063-F554-4C4F-913A-BC83EEA2B146.jpeg|Screen bug with ad showing that Dr. Epsilon airs on Fridays at 5pm GMT, c. 2013 BCEE6794-4375-4880-BFB3-E58C5A5FCE20.jpeg|Screen bug showing that Your Lie In April is coming up next on Anima Kids 75D6219D-9102-4E79-AD4F-AFB416EBB9E4.jpeg|Natsume’s Book Of Friends screen bug with breaking news on top 8E522374-63AB-43B7-8CD5-8891B9615C7D.jpeg|Victorious screen bug with webpage text advertisement on top left corner 086B65E2-C478-4A16-AD2D-0DDC7F7B8600.jpeg|Screen bug showing that Neo Ranga starts on Anima Kids on August 11, 2018 F6C2B616-F5FB-46C1-9CA2-847E704064F4.jpeg|Screen bug showing that Diabolik Lovers comes up in 30 minutes with breaking news digital on-screen graphic (DOG) 02D00B06-BC07-4D8C-B711-40EC0D18318C.jpeg|Supergirl screen bug with World Cup results on top, June 2018 0903EB14-C112-4EF3-9945-65172CD6E8E9.jpeg|Screen bug showing that The Handmaid’s Tale starts on November 9, 2018 on Anima Kids EDF3A074-6318-4AA3-87BF-380C1FB4EC89.jpeg|The Defenders screen bug with breaking news on top CFD54060-9F2A-4D74-8121-B9B25DEC2147.jpeg|Screen bug showing that House comes up in 15 minutes on Anima Kids, December 27, 2017 DD5D37D2-F428-4990-8189-C3F357207E03.jpeg|Screen bug showing that ReLIFE airs that evening on Anima Kids, 8 January 2018 EBFA0683-05B4-4AC7-8799-7458EB081491.jpeg|Anima Lunchtime Newsround screen bug, c. May 2018 6CB75A36-450C-45F2-BE94-4F03BA70A320.jpeg|Screen bug of House opening title EC63AAEE-7FA7-458C-8639-4606255C34E7.jpeg|Screen bug showing that Citrus airs on Anima Kids the next day, June 23, 2018 Untitled63.png|Dr. Epsilon screen bug (HD, from 10-17-17) Epsilonbug.png|Dr. Epsilon Screen-Bug (from 7-3-18) drepsilons7ep3bscreenbug.png|Dr. Epsilon HD Screen Bug (from June 30, 2018, at 9:26pm) E8F21756-D945-4144-9911-A9AE74D24724.jpeg|Screen bug showing that Aggretsuko is returning to Anima Kids for a second season, July 6, 2018 drepsilon106screen.png|Dr. Epsilon Screen Bug from "Final Friends" (4:3, taken from 7-11-18 at 7:08am) 8F0C5C77-7F18-4FE1-A2A0-C5FE37F17FAB.jpeg|Screen bug of a promo at noon on July 10, 2018 EpsilonMarathon.png|Dr. Epsilon Marathon ad (sch. for July 20) B0009C9F-1D91-41AD-9E53-F6049DCC22C1.jpeg|EastEnders promo, July 15, 2018 15F6123A-980B-4362-B3FD-E19DF63067FA.jpeg|Film promo for 2001: A Space Odyssey (this was where UTC was tested), December 4, 2017 Drepsilons101screen.jpg|Dr. Epsilon Screen Bug from What a Great Day (16:9, taken from 7-07-18 at 7:10am) 056FB9FF-412D-44AB-A86B-7275EB32E1EB.jpeg|Promo screen bug for America’s Got Talent season 13 from July 2, 2018 (this was the first out of a series of major changes to the trailer endboards) B63AB9E9-7BC8-433C-A5F3-E29481C3C02C.jpeg|LazyTown title card screen bug on Anima Kids, February 19, 2013 (there was a technical error on that day which caused the DOG to not show up) Misc IMG_20180518_144439.jpg|New Premiere in September 23th 2018 IMG_20180507_111621.jpg|Spongebob 12:00 to 17:00 IMG_20180503_125243.jpg|Anima Kids Cartoon Characters IMG_20180507_213709.jpg|Cartoons Spread Around the World 4e20c376-b16f-4a3a-a8b6-122f2b840975.png|HD Variant (used only on Super Why and Dr. Epsilon) Capture 2018-05-24 11.53.17.jpg Countryball Toons - Episode 1 - Polandball Sadness|Cartoon Make for Me 1528269495222.png|Spongebob version Anima Kids in Korean 28E3BD4C-B2EE-49E9-9AD2-BDC42E258AE3.png|+1 variant logo 8E46691B-42B3-4093-91B2-A60A0ADC0A75.jpeg|An example of the Anima Kids coming up menu, listing the upcoming programs on Anima Kids 48418DB6-AA85-4979-8088-CC4ACABE5326.jpeg|Anima Kids ‘off-air’ testcard, c. 1989-95 (this was updated with a new logo once in 1992) AnimaKidsChristmas2010.png AnimaKidsChristmas2011.png AnimaKidsChristmas2012.png AnimaKidsChristmas2014.png AnimaKidsChristmas2016.png AnimaKidsChristmas2013.png 1E875049-46F6-44B1-B955-C26862B55127.jpeg|Anima Kids Ident, c. 1989 B5871899-DB07-41D4-83B3-E19AFB72F01C.jpeg|‘Next’ bumper on Anima Kids, c. 1993 70E3CB23-939D-49E9-AF17-2D919E75F40A.jpeg|Anima Kids Ident, c. 1992 AC5381CF-0D1B-4EFD-9A41-D12DF602A2B0.jpeg|Anima Kids Ident, c. 1996 62B5D556-844A-4B5A-830E-08F26B7F5CF6.jpeg|Anima Kids test ident, c. 1988 7417E5D5-AA14-4863-9D70-A9E42F911D86.jpeg|Anima Kids test ident, c. early 1989 1DE3F13D-6FDA-4E30-8ADA-45CC57AEF6FE.jpeg|Anima Kids startup, November 6, 1989 88656BE4-9651-4DC5-B225-1F03F02F1AD3.jpeg|Anima Kids test transmission startup, c. 1988 54B571E0-4D51-45E6-9D78-7B2B8B293765.jpeg|Anima Kids startup, September 1, 1989 BDB360F7-1ADF-400F-9B81-8F7FE8D04423.jpeg|Anima Kids closedown, December 4, 1989 17075BF8-EA58-4D1A-866B-07D8AC031E85.jpeg|Anima Kids closedown, September 4, 1989 C506F16F-9528-4485-B2D0-AEB8F7930711.jpeg|‘The One To Watch’, a campaign advertising the channel itself Idents 2FB36687-E972-4BF4-88B2-7A6C8E2B7C36.png|Anima Kids ‘red-and-yellow’ ident (2006-12) 55D2D24E-9C3A-4464-AC1D-FA64A803E54B.jpeg|Anima Kids ‘red-and-brown’ ident (2006-12) E2CC6490-5EFB-4B77-BC93-DAEC7FB30D86.jpeg|Anima Kids ‘blue-and-red’ ident (2006-12) 66F094BC-474A-4B21-8FF4-9C2E3BAB55A9.jpeg|Anima Kids ‘green-and-turquoise’ Ident (2007-12) BCB62CEB-2174-48A9-A580-6AC9CD7DC3BE.jpeg|One of the Anima Kids 2012-15 idents (by 2014 it had become commonplace on Anima Kids to include a menu on the right-hand-side of the idents) Logo variations 4e20c376-b16f-4a3a-a8b6-122f2b840975.png|HD Varaint, 2016-2018 AKHD2003.png|HD variant (used from 2010-2016) CC34588D-9F7E-4BE6-8CC5-076C0DBD81CA.png|HD +1 logo variant planned for 2019 Category:Fanon Category:TV Channels Category:Miscellaneous Category:Digital television channels Category:Television channels available on satellite Category:Children’s television channels